The Story Prompt
by qwertygal
Summary: Fill for the Bonus Crack Prompt: "Characters discover fanfiction about themselves". The prompt pretty much tells you what you need to know-though you should probably also know that it's wildly author-indulgent, way too long for what it is, and very, very Lyatt! (TFP)
1. Chapter 1

TFP #10. Bonus Crack Prompt: Characters discover fanfiction about themselves.

 _So….I have no idea how this happened. I was hoping someone would fill this prompt, and then when I didn't see anything posted, I decided to fill it myself. How what was supposed to be a silly fill of a crack-prompt grew to over 10 000 words in length….I seriously have no idea. It's a one-shot, really, but I've divided into chapters just to make reading easier._

 _Fair warning, this thing is very self-indulgent, and it's *very* Lyatt!_

 _A special shout-out to OnceUponAWhim who encouraged me to actually post this thing...and a shout-out to all the amazing Timeless fanfic writers whose work inspired this tale. I wasn't 100% specific about stories, as I was afraid I might miss out on giving proper credit to everyone...but if you think you might recognize your own story in here...you're probably right!_

* * *

The Story Prompt

Bunker B was cold in the mornings. Much like it's predecessor, though at least the east-facing window bank in the kitchen and dining area let some rays of sunshine break through the dreariness. 'Bunker B' was what Flynn had christened it, that day they had been hurriedly shuttled here by Agent Christopher. Bunker B-like Plan B-since their Plan A had gone to hell in a handbasket because of a certain blonde Rittenhouse agent. Luckily, unlike many Plan Bs, Bunker B had some benefits that the first bunker had been lacking. Not just the morning rays of sunshine, but furniture from the present century that actually had some give to it when you sat on it, and even a small outdoor area-an exercise courtyard Agent Christopher called it; the saddest neighborhood park ever, according to Rufus. But there was some grass, and if you positioned yourself just right, you could see blue sky and clouds, or night sky and stars….if you looked between the slanted metal roofing planks that were arranged about a foot from each other across the top of the enclosure.

But it was still cold in the morning. Lucy absently pulled at the thick slouchy socks she'd taken to wearing to combat said morning chill as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She hadn't made the coffee, it had been fresh and ready for her when she had pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. The magical ready-made coffee had been a mainstay in her life since they entered Bunker B. But it really hadn't been a mystery in weeks-she knew it was Wyatt who put the coffee on just for her, before he went to the gym area for a morning training session.

She'd been late getting out of bed this morning-not that there was any need to wake earlier, there was nothing she could be late for or miss-but she'd taken to making sure she was up early enough to get her coffee before Wyatt returned to the kitchen for his breakfast. She knew he wouldn't care, not really, if she slept late and missed her fresh coffee, but something about not taking advantage of his generosity seemed ungrateful, so that had become her-their-new routine. But she had been later than usual today, and as she heard the pipes above her head groan and sputter, she realized he had already entered the bunker's shower, his morning workout routine complete.

Lucy set her coffee mug on the counter, running her hands through her hair. They were in a good place now, the two of them. Rufus had been saved, Jessica and Emma were on the run after a series of missions the reunited Time Team had scuttled….and Jessica's pregnancy had been shown to be a lie, just another part of her attempt to manipulate Wyatt. And after all that? Well, she and Wyatt were friends again, and were kicking ass and saving the world again, together. It was good. She took another sip of coffee. Of course his 'I love you', of that night Rufus had been killed still hung in the air between them. She hadn't responded. After all, he told her not to….and she didn't know what her feelings were on the topic anyway. Liar, a quiet voice whispered in her brain. Because she supposed she did know her feelings about him-they'd never really changed, not even with the whole Jessica episode. But, the practical part of her brain chided her for those feelings, reminding her that nothing good could come of acting on them-not when things were good now, not when she was finally able to spend time with him, talk with him, just be with him, without feeling that horrible pain of rejection that she had previously thought might never leave her after Jessica's return. And one important thing the Jessica experience had taught her? Her world without Wyatt as a part of it? She now knew for certain she had absolutely no interest in that.

So they were friends, good friends….and she wasn't going to upset the apple cart, wasn't going to tempt fate….not right now. Besides, who knew if he even felt the same way anymore? She shushed the quiet voice in her brain before it had a chance to call her out on that one. Because, if she were totally honest with herself, she knew his feelings hadn't changed. The coffee, the way he made her whatever she felt like when it was his turn to cook….and there were a multitude of other subtle signs in their daily lives. And she also didn't miss the less-subtle longing way he would look at her from across the living room during bunker movie nights. Of course, she was pretty sure he'd caught her looking at him in just the same way on several occasions.

The pipes moaned and clanked again, as the water in the shower had apparently been turned off. An image of Wyatt stepping out of said shower and reaching for a towel flipped through her mind unbidden. She felt her cheeks flush and bit her lower lip. Suddenly not wanting to be in the kitchen when he arrived, she picked up her mug again and walked the long hall from the kitchen into the main living area. It was quiet-perhaps she and Wyatt were the only ones awake. She sat on the couch for a moment, when she heard hushed voices from the Lifeboat dock. That seemed….unusual, at this hour. Curious, she got up and moved toward the sound.

She paused at the doorway to docking area, Wyatt's lessons about caution in entering rooms now kicking in as second nature to her, but she sighed in relief as she realized it was just Rufus and Jiya, huddled over several different screens, talking animatedly about something. Well, there was nothing unusual about the two of them huddling over screens….but it did seem awfully early in the morning for the two of them-who were both notorious late risers, particularly since the new bunker had more individual bedrooms, allowing for a rearrangement of sleeping accommodations so that the two were able to share.

She entered the docking area propper, coming up behind her teammates. "What's got you guys so focused this early in the morning? What are you reading?"

"Yeah," a voice came from behind her, she turned to see Wyatt enter, already a half-eaten piece of toast in his hand, "What are you doing up so early? I didn't think you guys knew that seven o'clock came twice a day."

Lucy smiled at him in greeting and raised her mug in silent thanks for the coffee. He smirked back.

Rufus turned to face them, "We're not up early, 'cause technically, we haven't been to bed yet. And we're still doing the same thing that's kept us up all night."

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"Haven't been to bed yet my ass," Jiya broke in, joining the conversation, "You were out like a light on the couch for hours."

Rufus nodded slightly, "Well, sure, but that was a couch, and therefore I did not technically go 'to bed'." He turned back toward Lucy and Wyatt, "But Jiya was up all night. And after I dozed for a bit, I woke up and came right back here to start reading again."

Lucy ran her fingers through her morning-tangled curls and stepped closer to the pair, squinting at the monitors, "Bringing me back to my original question….what are you reading?"

Rufus and Jiya exchanged a wordless look, Jiya motioning toward her boyfriend.

Rufus ran his hand across his face and sighed. "Actually….it's good you're both up-you guys should see this too, Look."

Lucy walked cautiously toward the monitors, stepping up onto the raised platform where the computers sat, and maneuvering in between Jiya and Rufus. She leaned in, reading the text on the screen. After a few sentences, she drew back, looking back and forth between Rufus and Jiya.

"Wha….what is this?"

Rufus and Jiya exchanged another wordless glance, but before either had a chance to respond, Wyatt stepped up behind Lucy, leaning over her shoulder to read the text as well. His nearness affected her more than it should have, given their status as friends and teammates, and she inhaled sharply to suppress the shiver that raced through her having nothing to do with the morning chill.

Wyatt spoke, his voice bringing her mind back to the mystery at hand. "Yeah….what is….." he placed his hand on her shoulder leaning closer, "It looks like….wait, is this about us?"

Jiya nodded, then seemed to find her voice again. "Sure seems that way."

Wyatt and Lucy turned together to look back at her.

"Where'd you find this….stuff?" Wyatt asked.

Jiya shrugged, "Just….online. I happened across the first one accidentally….then after that, finding the others was easy."

"And you've been up all night?" asked Lucy.

"How much of this stuff is there?" Wyatt finished her thought.

Jiya looked uncomfortable. "A lot….like…..a lot a lot"

"Wait, you're telling me there's stuff written about us online? A lot of stuff?"

"But how," Lucy turned back to the monitor as Wyatt picked up a tablet that had more writing on its screen, "I mean, where does this come from?"

Wyatt continued reading, shaking his head. "Is it accurate? How does anyone even know about this….?"

"Well wait," Lucy broke in, pointing at Jiya's screen, "This one here isn't accurate."

"As far as we can tell," Jiya began, sitting on a stool and pulling herself toward another monitor, "Some of it's accurate, some of it isn't…..some….well, could be accurate, maybe…..but we don't really know yet."

Lucy turned from her screen to look again at her friend.

Wyatt turned too, "What does that even mean, Jiya?"

She sighed, bringing up multiple windows with multiple writings. "They're….well they're not like mission reports or anything….they're stories, but about us. About some of the things we've done, and then other things we haven't done, or haven't done yet…."

Lucy fought against the early stages of unease rising in her chest. "But look, this one," she pointed at the monitor, "This one is talking about the moon shot mission, so it means the writer must have seen the mission report….they must have had access. Maybe someone connected to Agent Christopher?"

Rufus glanced at her screen, but then pointed at his. "Nope….because there's lots of stuff in here that's not in the mission reports."

Wyatt leaned back, looking at his friends screen. "Like what?"

"Like the fact that Fleming was totally hitting on Lucy when we were in World War II, or like Robert Todd Lincoln hitting on Lucy, or Houdini asking her to be his assistant, or Hemingway asking her to marry him."

"What?" Wyatt looked shocked.

"Oh yeah, guess you missed that one buddy." He pointed at the screen, "But I do know that Lucy breaking hearts through history has never been a part of our mission reports."

Lucy felt heat rise in her cheeks again, and she glanced at Wyatt, who didn't look happy. Time for this conversation to stop. "Okay, it's never been like that, like the way you make it sound-you know that Rufus."

He grinned at her, "Then what has it been like?"

"Seriously," Wyatt interrupted. "Enough….but, how do they know stuff like that?" He swung his head to look at Jiya and Lucy, then zeroed in on Lucy, a slight pleading look in his eyes-as though he had faith that she would have the answer.

She shook her head, "Don't look at me, I've got nothing."

Wyatt shook his head. "Okay, so we've got what, a few dozen of stories here?"

Jiya sighed again, ducking her head. "There's hundreds of….these things….like multiple hundreds….maybe even a thousand….here."

"All containing knowledge of the government's time travel secret," he said, "Great."

"Well," Lucy looked at her team, "There's got to be an explanation. We better get reading, I guess, so we can figure this out."

Without another word, Wyatt slid a stool over for Lucy to sit in front of one of the monitors, and he perched on the edge of the desk beside her. Jiya handed him one of the available tablets, while she and Rufus returned to their initial places in front of the screens.

"Click on the link at the top," instructed Jiya, "They're all listed there….each story, titles are alphabetical."

"Which ones have you already read?" asked Wyatt.

"I….we kinda jumped all over the place," she shrugged.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows at her.

"We didn't know we were going to be part of a forensic investigation, Wyatt," she rolled her eyes.

He nodded. "Okay, Rufus take 'A' through 'F', Jiya 'G' through 'L', I'll take, 'M' through 'R', Lucy 'S' onward."

She quirked her eyebrow at him. "That sounds fair."

He shrugged, "You read faster."

She kept staring.

"The math didn't work out even, sue me. Besides, you get 'X'...that barely counts."

He gave such an endearing look then she couldn't help herself. She chuckled, patting his knee, then pulling her hand back when she noticed the fleeting and slightly pained expression that crossed his features. She contemplated apologising, but the moment had seemingly passed, and he smiled at her again, lightly. "Okay then," she said, "What are we looking for?"

Wyatt shrugged, "Anything that can help us figure out who these people are, where they're getting their information….and why they're writing."

"Sure," nodded Rufus, "No big deal."

Jiya held up a pad of paper, "I've been taking notes all night on things that might be important."

"Good," said Wyatt-ripping pages from the pad and distributing them to his friends, "We should all do the same."

Lucy chewed at her lip as that sense of unease continued to grow as she clicked on the first story.

* * *

The group read in near silence for close to an hour. Finally it was Lucy herself who broke the spell, pushing back from her monitor.

"Okay, I just read a rollicking adventure tale about a WWI mission we never went on, a careful examination of our effort to get back to the present from the French and Indian War, and a story where Wyatt did something stupidly brave and ended up in the hospital."

"Actually, he seems to do that a lot in these stories," Jiya commented. "I've read at least a half dozen since last night where you need some kind of medical care."

"Seriously?" asked Wyatt.

Jiya nodded, knowingly.

"Well," Rufus stood and stretched. "I'm just gonna say it-I am super happy that the new timelines we've returned to haven't been as crazy as some of these," he pointed to the computer. Sitting back on his stool, he continued, "I mean-some of these stories have us returning to timelines where one of us doesn't exist, or where one of us has a kid…. Returning to a timeline that had changed that much would be disturbing, is all I'm saying. I'm just glad we haven't had to experience it."

"Speak for yourself," said Wyatt. "I returned to a timeline where my wife was back from the dead and second-in-command of the nefarious shadow agency that we're working to stop. That was plenty strange enough for me, thanks."

Rufus nodded, quietly.

Jiya walked toward Wyatt, handing him her tablet. "And on that note….well, I'm just gonna say it. These people," she indicated the tablet, "These writers….they seemed to recognize Jessica as the lying manipulative Rittenhouse bitch she is a long time before you did."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cause you knew all along, right? I mean, you binge-watched TV with her!"

Jiya shrugged. "Okay, so these people seemed to have her figured out a long time before any of us did."

Lucy pushed back from the screen, rubbing at her eyes. "So….what is this all about. I mean, how do these people know about Jessica, or about Rittenhouse….or about any of this?"

Rufus shook his head, "I'm more interested in why, why would they write….any of this?"

Wyatt stood, and then began to pace in front of the stools. "Maybe….maybe they're trying to tell the world about these missions….like one of these groups that tries to 'out' secret government information or something?"

"Still, someone must be providing the information," said Lucy, "If it's not coming from the government directly….who's the leak?"

Rufus jumped up, snapping his fingers. "Karl, gotta be Karl, right? I never trusted that guy."

"Because he was trying to kill us." shrugged Lucy.

"Think we gotta think bigger than Karl," said Wyatt, expanding his pacing to circle the whole computer bank. The next time his pacing pattern passed her, Lucy put a hand on his elbow to still him.

"But, what about the stuff that isn't true?"

Wyatt paused in his motions, meeting her eyes for a fleeting moment, then turning more toward Rufus and Jiya. "Is it as simple as whoever is feeding them the information….wherever they're getting it from….that the source is wrong sometimes?"

Jiya quirked an eyebrow at him. "I don't know….some of it….it's not like it's bad information….it seems more like they're writing about what could happen….or maybe what should happen."

"Which is why this whole thing is beyond crazy," nodded Rufus.

Jiya flashed him a look that was inscrutable to Lucy. "Maybe."

Wyatt leaned back against the countertop, narrowing his eyes, "What are you thinking, Jiya?"

She sighed, looking from one team member to the next. "Okay….this is gonna sound maybe a little bit crazy…."

Lucy smiled thinly, "Crazy is what we do….out with it."

Jiya bit at her lower lip, then spoke, "Do you guys know about 'maktub'?"

"Maktub?" asked Wyatt, "It is written."

Rufus scoffed, "What?"

Wyatt continued, "Arabic, for 'it is written', the idea that fate is already determined, can't be changed….it is written."

Lucy absently pulled her hair back from her face. "Interesting….but I highly doubt that when they talk about 'it is written' they mean 'it is written', for real….on the internet."

Jiya shrugged, "Like I said, crazy."

Wyatt rubbed his hand over his face. "Besides, we already know that can't be true. Because…."

"We've changed stuff." said Lucy.

Jiya shrugged, "Unless these stories are somehow encompassing all possible timelines."

Rufus gave her a quick smile, "You get deep when you're sleep-deprived, you know."

She shrugged, "I'm always deep."

Wyatt grabbed a tablet, skimming through more pages. "So-your theory is that's why some of the info in these stories isn't what we remember-because it's describing other timelines?"

Lucy inclined her head toward the screen behind her. "So, in another timeline, we all met in high school?"

Wyatt held up his tablet, "Or we're in the entertainment industry?"

"Any other ideas?" challenged Jiya.

"Okay," said Rufus, "Even if we go with the idea of this is describing all possible timelines….it still doesn't explain where the information comes from….I mean, unless you're talking' like a higher power or something?" asked Rufus.

Jiya shrugged. "Just one idea. But if these stories are giving us a window to other timelines….there could be other explanations about where the information comes from."

Rufus tipped his head to the side, "Could be there's more than just the two time machines, out there bouncing between timelines."

"That's disturbing," said Wyatt.

"That's worse than disturbing," corrected Lucy.

"Okay, let's hold off on worry about extra time machines panic for a bit, okay?" said Rufus. "Let's just concentrate on the ones Connor invented."

"Speaking of him," said Jiya, "Where is everybody? It's gotta be mid-morning by now."

"Connor's in New York," said Rufus, "That big tech conference thing."

Jiay nodded, "Right, I forgot. And Flynn and Agent Christopher?"

"Agent Christopher and Flynn were going to some meeting today….trying to get that indemnity deal worked out."

"And they didn't say goodbye?" groused Rufus.

"I'm sure he was happy enough to get out of here that he didn't think twice about coming to the docking bay."

"Okay then," interrupted Wyatt. "Enough about Flynn. Let's get back to it….figure this out."

"Aye aye, Captain." Jiya mock-saluted him.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _A/N: Giving reviews spreads joy-and we all like to spread joy, right?_


	2. Chapter 2

They continued reading for the next twenty minutes or so, until the silence was broken by Rufus….giggling.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"Nothin'."

He was a quiet for a moment, then the giggling began again.

"What?" asked Wyatt.

"Nothin'". But this time he couldn't contain the giggles, and they morphed into a large guffaw.

"Not nothing," said Lucy, "Out with it."

"In this one….we swap bodies."

"What?" asked Lucy.

"Hey, you asked."

Then it was Jiya's turn to chuckle at the screen in front of her.

"More body-swapping?" asked Wyatt.

"No, well not this one-I read another one last night about that-but this….this is just Wyatt trying to teach everybody to fight."

"What's funny about that?" he asked.

"Lucy's just not," she trailed off as Lucy looked at her, but then she continued, "Very coordinated."

"I can't be that bad," Lucy said, leaning over to read Jiya's screen.

"You kinda are…."

Wyatt grinned at the two women. "So the writers know that Lucy's a little…."

"Watch it," she said.

He shrugged, "Clumsy."

"It's okay though," said Jiya, flicking through the pages. "Turns out you're pretty bad-ass, by the end of it."

"See," said Lucy, triumphantly.

"Hey," said Wyatt, "No reason you can't be a clumsy bad ass….they ain't mutually-exclusive."

"I guess not," she gave him a soft smile.

"Jiya's pretty badass in a lot of these stories too," said Rufus.

"Because Jiya's badass in real life," said Lucy.

"And don't you forget it," said Jiya, scribbling something on her note page.

"Care to share with the class?" asked Wyatt, nodding toward her note page.

"Not….yet." she said, "I'm just….tracking some things….some dates. I'll tell you if it amounts to anything."

Wyatt nodded.

"And Lucy, you are a really cool teacher….I might have paid attention in your class," Jiya changed the topic.

"There's stories about me teaching? Like, before….all this?" Lucy motioned toward the Lifeboat.

"No, it's after….but in this story Rufus and Wyatt go listen to you give a guest lecture."

"Cool," said Wyatt, leaning over to look at the screen.

"Hey guys," cut in Rufus.

"Yeah," asked Lucy.

"I don't really cackle wildly when I laugh, do I?"

All three nodded in agreement.

"Huh, I always figured my laugh was pretty normal."

"Well, it's your laugh….so I love it, we all love it," Jiya said, swooping sideways to kiss his cheek.

"Okay, okay you two….we're tryin' to read here." said Wyatt.

Jiya laughed, flinging a pen in Wyatt's general direction, but it clattered to the ground.

"Oh, is that the way this is gonna go Marri?" he asked, scrunching a piece of notepaper from the counter into a ball and tossing it back at her. His aim was better.

Jiya squealed, "Lucy! Control your…. Control him."

Lucy looked up from her monitor. "I'm not getting involved in this. Anyone have any thoughts on what TFP stands for?"

Still trying to control her laughter, Jiya pointed toward her notepad. "I wrote that down too-it's in the summary of a bunch of the stories."

"Tooth Fairy protocol? Tiny feet proud?" Rufus suggested.

"Have you noticed anything in common in the stories that have that label?"

"Not really," Jiya shook her head.

Suddenly there was a loud guffaw from Rufus.

"What now?" asked Lucy.

He pointed to his screen, "I'm pretty funny in some of these stories, I crack myself up!"

Which made Jiya laugh, and Lucy couldn't help but join suit.

"Wait!" Wyatt's clearly agitated voice suddenly rose over the din of laughter.

Lucy immediately turned from Rufus to look at him. "What?"

"What the hell….I mean…. I mean...you can't write this stuff on the internet!" He waved the tablet in the general direction of the others.

Rufus grabbed it from him, quickly scanning the page. "Dude, I'm pretty sure you can _film_ that stuff on the internet….I mean, that's practically the primary _use_ of the internet."

"Okay, still, I mean….you shouldn't….I mean….it's…..that's….." Wyatt continued to sputter.

Jiya, who had since grabbed the tablet from Rufus nodded, "Well, now Wyatt knows what the 'M' means."

Lucy shook her head in confusion, "What are you going on about?" She reached for the tablet from Jiya.

"No, don't-" Wyatt said.

But she was already reading. "Oh….OH….oh my….well…." She knew there was no way the color on her cheeks had gone unnoticed.

"And now Lucy knows what 'M' means, too." said Jiya.

"So….are you saying you _read_ this, Jiya?" Wyatt sputtered.

Jiya grabbed the tablet back from Lucy, who almost reluctantly released it. "Actually, no….I don't think I read this one."

"Then how did you know about the…." Lucy started.

"Is there more than one like this?" asked Wyatt, looking truly alarmed.

Jiya shrugged. "Maybe a few of them."

"Are you serious?" Wyatt said.

"Hey, it's not like we went looking for them or anything last night," Rufus said.

"What?" Lucy asked, trying desperately to find a way to change the subject, while finding her eyes inexplicably drawn back to the story.

"Lunch!" said Jiya, beating her to the subject-changing punch, "We should get some lunch!"

Suddenly desperate to put some space between her and Wyatt, and that….very descriptive story, Lucy practically shouted "I'll go make some sandwiches!" Because otherwise, she was quite certain the few paragraphs she'd managed to skim….coupled with his nearness, were going to cause her to self-combust. Phrases and words from those handful of paragraphs were already cycling around and around in her mind-the description of his hands on her, the whispered words between them as he traced kisses down her neck to her collarbone and then on to her…. It caused memories from their one night together in the guesthouse to come flooding back with an intensity she hadn't allowed herself to acknowledge in _months_. She could _feel_ it as the words written about what he did once the dress was off continued to dance in her head….and how did the writer even _know_ he liked to do that one thing, and what it did to her….

"Seriously, do not let that girl make us lunch," Rufus warned, yanking her unceremoniously from her thoughts. "I heard about the sandwich she served to a beloved President…."

"I'll take care of it," said Wyatt.

Lucy exhaled, feeling the heat from her cheeks beginning to recede. That would work too, she supposed, so far as increasing the distance between them went.

"You guys keep going through this….stuff," Wyatt said over his shoulder, as he walked toward the kitchen.

* * *

Lucy continued reading through the stories. Standing now, with her tablet, and walking in circles to work out the kinks from sitting on the stool so long. There had been more stories of missions she recognized, missions she didn't recognize….whole lives she didn't recognize-lives where she'd never heard of time travel, or where Wyatt had a child…. She paused in her circling and leaned over the counter again, looking at her notes. There were several more marked with the inscrutable TFP, and another one marked with that 'M'. She'd paused when she hit on that one, considering reading it….for research purposes of course, but thought better of it, instead making note of the title….for later. About to move on to the next story, she glanced around and saw that Rufus and Jiya were still absorbed in their own reading-and she relented, going back to the start of the story-and starting to read.

Lucy smiled at the predicament these….versions of them had gotten into, and how it had turned to something more….intimate. But then the smile faded as the writing became more….descriptive. Like the previous story, it was as though the writer had some kind of preternatural knowledge of how they were together-the touches, the whispers, the teasing playfulness, the…..well, the love. She could feel herself responding to the words, the thoughts-could feel his hands on her again, hear his murmured words of adoration, imagine how it felt to have him inside her again….until any feelings of pleasure were suddenly replaced with an ache of longing. She grimaced, and bit the inside of her cheek. Because a deep and meaningful friendship with Wyatt Logan was all well and good….but she wanted this….she longed for _this_. And it had already been too long-the details of their night together were already beginning to fade in her memory-and the tighter she grasped at those details, the quicker they seemed to dissipate. She squeezed her eyes shut then opened them slowly again, re-reading the page, hoping somehow she could will those words into her reality….wishing it could be possible, but still afraid of what she stood to lose.

"What'cha readin'?" Jiya's voice came from beside her.

She gasped, glancing over in her friend's direction, hoping her cheeks weren't as flushed as they felt. "Uh-a story."

"Um….yeah, I kinda figured that already…." Jiya's gaze started as inquisitive, but became more knowing as she waited for Lucy to respond.

"Just….about a mission."

"A mission," Jiya repeated.

Lucy nodded, thankful that at least Rufus was still enthralled by whatever he was reading, and wasn't joining into this conversation.

Jiya continued to stare at her, and then smiled overly-sweetly. "Well, when you're finished with….the mission story….you might find this one intriguing. It talks about your car accident, when you were in school? And how it could be linked to time travel."

"That is….intriguing," Lucy replied, sitting straighter and hopefully nonchalantly flipping to a new and non-M-rated story on her tablet. "I've thought about that….once or twice before….which is probably crazy but…."

Jiya shrugged, "Hey, it's time travel. You just never know, right?"

Lucy glanced at the new story on her tablet, then held it out to Jiya, "This one is about you, your visions."

Jiya nodded, "I think I read that one last night. It's an interesting idea….but doesn't seem to fit with what we now know."

Lucy shrugged, "Maybe in another timeline?"

"Maybe," Jiya nodded.

Deciding there was no reason to re-read something Jiya was already familiar with, she flipped ahead ot the next set of stories. Over the next few minutes, she skimmed through a couple of "one-shots" they were called, shorter pieces, usually focused on interactions between her and her colleagues more so than on missions….and it wasn't lost on her how many were about her and Wyatt. Then she found another mission-based story that seemed familiar, and then there was…. _well that was a label she hadn't seen yet_.

"Jiya," she asked, already starting to read, "What's this 'Garcy' thing mean?"

"Uh….actually, I'm not sure what you're going to think about that…."

Lucy glanced up at her friend. "Why? I mean, I already started it, and I like it so far. It's well written, descriptive-it's different, it's a different perspective on a mission, and…." it was then that she registered what the next paragraph was about. "Oh. Oh my. Oh my gawd."

"Well, you did say it was descriptive and different…."

"But how…..how did you know….you're saying you _read_ this?"

She watched as Jiya stood, glancing at Rufus who was still engrossed in his story-a goofy grin on his face. Jiya then approached closer, looking over Lucy's shoulder at the screen.

"Actually no-not that particular one."

"There's more than one of these too?" she asked.

"What are we talking about?" Wyatt had of course chosen that very moment to come back into the room, carrying a tray of sandwiches, salads, and beer.

"Nevermind!" said Jiya and Lucy in unison.

He set the tray down on the counter.

"Lemme see."

"NO!" Lucy nearly shouted. "Don't read it! I mean…." she rephrased as she saw him look at her in surprise. "I mean, you won't like it."

Wyatt shook his head with a chuckle, "See Jiya, what did I tell you. Bossy know it all," he winked at Lucy with smirk, as he grabbed the tablet from her "How can you possibly know that I won't like…."

Lucy saw the very moment he read that paragraph-when his expression turned from one of good-natured teasing to something else.

"Wha-what the…. Are you kidding me?!"

"Wyatt," Lucy began, but Jiya beat her to the punch, jumping up beside them and yanking the tablet back from Wyatt's hands.

"And that, Sergeant, is why you listen to Lucy….or to me….or to just about any woman. Got it?"

Wyatt's mouth was still hanging open in shock. "But what _was_ that?"

"A story," replied Jiya, "Just like the body-swapping one. And you guys have never _actually_ swapped bodies, right?"

Wyatt shook his head, confusion spreading across his face.

"There, see? So nothing to worry about. Here-" Lucy watched as Jiya shoved a different tablet into his hands. "Read this one….it's about Darlington….and don't be an idiot to Lucy because of a _story_!"

Lucy's brows nearly hit the ceiling in surprise. She was about to start talking, to somehow undo the mess that had no doubt just been made worse by _that_ statement, when Wyatt suddenly turned to face her, a contrite expression on his face.

"Sorry," he said, and took the other tablet back to his stool, grabbing a sandwich on the way past.

Lucy stared at Jiya in wonderment, still trying to understand what had just happened.

"Grew up with two brothers, remember? I learned a thing or two about how boys tick."

Lucy gave a half-shrug, conceding the point, and watched as Wyatt, still reading and eating pulled himself up on his stool beside Rufus, who suddenly looked up from whatever story he'd been finding so amusing-apparently oblivious to what had just transpired.

"Hey, sandwiches!" he said, then grabbed a sandwich and a beer-and returned to reading his story.

Lucy looked from Rufus to Wyatt, who was also engrossed by his new story, a goofy grin on his face. She looked at Jiya, and the two of them wordlessly shook their heads.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon continued in much the same way-reading of the curious stories, punctuated by conversations trying to understand how such stories were even possible. Eventually, Lucy pointed out that there were enough tablets to go around, and since Bunker B came equipped with half-ways comfortable couches, they might as well use them. So the group had moved to the living area, with Rufus making a pit-stop in the kitchen for snacks and more beer.

About twenty minutes later, the companionable quiet was broken when Wyatt loudly set his beer down on the side table.

"What's with all the stories about me and cats? This is like the fourth one I've read today….and I don't even like cats!"

"Don't like cats?" asked Rufus, "Of course you do-my Mom's cat used to be all over you whenever you'd come over."

Wyat looked at him incredulously, "Because apparently, the cat likes me. There's a difference-"

By then Lucy had grabbed the tablet from Wyatt and started reading. "Oh, this is similar to one I read earlier, they're great! Mister tough Master Sergeant adopting a kitten….so sweet!" she gave him a teasing wink.

Wyatt shrugged, tugging the tablet back toward him. "Well, maybe cats are okay…."

Lucy didn't miss it when Rufus rolled his eyes. Apparently, neither did Wyatt.

"What?" he asked, leveling a glare at his friend.

"Nothin'..." said Rufus, shrugging.

"Somethin'…." said Wyatt.

Jiya elbowed Rufus in the ribs.

"Argh….fine," said Rufus. "When are you two going to give up this whole star-crossed thing and just get back to the _lovin'_ part?"

"What?" asked Wyatt.

Jiya elbowed Rufus in the ribs again, so he swallowed back his response.

But then, seeming to relent from her initial position of not continuing this line of conversation, Jiya rolled her eyes. "I mean, everybody here-she motioned to the tablets-sees it too."

Wyatt's eyes met Lucy's briefly, then he ducked his head. "Don't know what you're talking' about."

Lucy dipped her own head back to the tablet. She didn't want to talk about this either-but somehow his reaction still hurt.

She caught Jiya's glance out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, you do," she pressed. "You know as well as we do, as well as these writers do, that you guys don't behave like you're _just_ work-colleagues."

"Jiya," Rufus warned.

Lucy's level of discomfort was reaching 'actionable' levels, so she broke in to save Wyatt from any more of this conversation. "You may be adopting kittens, in some of these stories but in this one you get me a dog."

"A dog?" Wyatt smirked, seemingly grateful to abandon Jiya's chosen conversation topic for another one. "Did you like it, the dog?"

"Apparently," Lucy nodded…..though I'm not sure it's practical while we're time travelling.

"What are we talking about now?" Rufus shook his head.

"Actually," Jiya said with a sigh, as though knowing she wouldn't be getting anywhere with her previous topic. "I've got you both beat….there's a barnyard animal in this story."

"What?!" asked Wyatt and Lucy in unison.

Their joint response was apparently enough to cause Jiya to topple over in on the loveseat in a fit of giggles.

"What?!" asked Wyatt and Lucy again-and in unison, again. Which only made Jiya's laughing fit worse.

Between more giggles she managed to get out, "Yeah….managing to always respond in sync-sure, totally normal work-colleague relationship you guys."

Wyatt looked at Lucy, his eyes wide….she was trying to think of something, _anything_ to say, to get the topic off of them and back to the stories, when Jiya righted herself on the couch, and apparently decided to take pity on the pair.

Jiya shook her head. "Okay, fine. Getting back to the stories, kittens and livestock, and dogs, oh my!"

And with that, now Rufus was laughing too. And then Lucy got the giggles. Wyatt covered his mouth behind his hand, but Lucy caught his muffled chuckle too.

"Okay," said Lucy, gasping for breath, "It's possible some of us are getting punchy."

And that only made Jiya laugh harder. "At least I've been up all night, what's your excuse"

"Look," said Wyatt, who then had to control his own laughter again. "Can we try to go back to being serious for a minute here? Enough with the animals. I mean….we still need to figure out-what _is_ this stuff?

"These stories, you mean?" Lucy looked at her screen, then at her friends. "Well, let's look at this logically….somehow, these people know about time travel….they know about Rittenhouse….and they know about us."

Rufus nodded. "Agreed….but what's with the….story-telling format? I mean, so much of it is spot on….and other stuff, it's like it's from an alternate universe or something."

"Welllll," said Jiya, careful going through her notes. "I think I've discovered something." She turned back to the first page of her notes and continued. "It's clear if you watch the date stamps….the writers get new information as they go."

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked.

"Look at these. Almost all of these stories between this date-she pointed at the screen-and this date seem to have an awareness that….she glanced at Lucy apologetically….Carol Preston is Rittenhouse. And they write as though Lucy and all of us know it too."

Lucy tried to ignore the tug at her heart that was still present….probably always would be present, whenever someone mentioned her mother. "Okay, but…."

"Hang on," Jiya continued. "They all show that awareness, but none of them have us living in the bunker. We're all hangin' out in our apartments, or Rufus is with his mom….and a whole lot of them seem to have Wyatt an' Lucy…..living together."

"Living together?" asked Wyatt, his eyes wide.

"Platonically," Lucy said quickly, "In the one I read."

"Sure, platonically," said Jiya with a smile. "That's what we'll call it….in some of them, at least."

"What?" asked Lucy.

Jiya winked.

Wyatt brushed his hand across his face. "Okay, so they don't know about the secret bunker….maybe because Agent Christopher did a really good job of making sure it was secret."

Jiya nodded. "Possibly….except…."

"Except what?" asked Lucy.

"Except that all seems to change right around this date," Jiya pointed again at her notes. "Most of the….accounts, after this date? They have us living in the bunker. And apparently playing musical bedrooms."

Rufus shrugged, "Well, I mean….they're not wrong about that."

Jiya glared at him, but continued. "And _they_ can't figure out why none of us managed to install a four dollar lock on the bathroom door either."

"What are you looking at me like that for?" said Rufus, "I was trying to fix a _time machine_ , if you'll recall…."

Wyatt leaned over Jiya's shoulder, looking at the dates on her notepad, and ignoring Rufus' indignation. "So….it seems like they all got some new intel around that date. But that date….it's more than two months before the bunker was compromised….so how do they get their information?"

"The other interesting thing?" Jiya glanced a Rufus who was diving into a bag of potato chips, apparently finding _that_ more interesting. But she continued, "You know how, for the most part, they get stuff mostly right? Well that all seems to stop right after the future yous showed up in the Lifeboat version 20.22. They keep writing….but it's all over the place, and doesn't line up with what we actually did to….you know."

Rufus looked up from his potato chips, "Raise me from the dead?"

"Yeah, that."

Wyatt crossed his arms for a moment, thinking. "So….I guess they're waiting for another intel dump?"

Lucy scrubbed her fists against her eyes. "Okay, so, I can buy that these authors are getting dumps of information at different times….and I don't really want to think about the _how_ of it anymore….but why do they write it like _this_ ….in the format of a story?"

She looked up to see nothing but blank stares from her team. Eventually, Rufus shrugged.

"I guess they figure it's easier for people to accept the information in this form-better than writing it as fact on the front page of the newspaper, you know?"

Lucy was quiet a moment, turning that idea over in her mind. "Maybe. But surely, if this information….this information about us, our mission, is out there….surely somebody, some news agency, would have caught wind of this, and published it widely in a more traditional format, right?"

Jiya stood, and slowly walked around the computer desks to face the Lifeboat. "I didn't think much about it at the time-just put it in my notes as a curiosity-but I did see a whole series of stories mentioning NBC in the author's notes."

"NBC like the TV network?" asked Wyatt, crossing his arms, "That's kinda concerning…."

"Who doesn't want to be on TV?" asked Rufus.

Wyatt shook his head. "Seriously. I mean….this is top secret information just floating around the internet! If NBC gets ahold of this…."

Jiya came back around the desk to face the rest of the group. "But….most of the comments were actually about various anatomically impossible things NBC could do to itself."

Rufus scrunched his brow, seemingly in confusion, "That's….odd."

Wyatt pinched his nose, letting out a soft sigh. "Wait, are you saying that NBC, a national news and entertainment agency, may know about these missions….this little project of ours?"

Jiya gave a tiny shrug, and looked at Lucy. "Seems likely."

But something in all of this….Lucy knew it just didn't make _sense_. After a pause to compose the thoughts swirling in her brain, she gave voice to that very thought. "No. That doesn't make any sense. I mean, if NBC knew about what we're doing here, knew about the importance of all of this….knew about the danger posed by Rittenhouse but how we can draw inspiration from heroes of the past and….the family we choose and stand to fight against that danger? They'd be _talking_ about it. Major media outlets don't bury something like that-they'd be advertising the heck out of it, shouting it from the rooftops…."

Rufus shrugged. "Well….apparently not."

Lucy shook her head in exasperation. "So what does that mean?"

Wyatt rubbed his hand across his face and stood, moving slightly….closing the distance between them again, not that she noticed….well, not that she tried-very-hard-not-to-notice-but-was-failing-miserably type of not noticing.

"Well," he said, "If that company, that network, knew about us, about _this_ ….and did nothing with that information? Well then NBC sucks."

She nodded at him, with a light smile, silently asking him to continue.

"NBC sucks because if that's the case, then it sounds like they don't believe in us." he said.

Rufus snorted. "Well then, now I'm feeling indignant! They should believe in us-we're awesome!"

Wyatt shrugged, "Maybe it's a good thing, that most people have no idea what's happening with the time machines. The last thing we need is for the whole planet to know their past, present, and future can change in the blink of an eye without them knowing it….and all because someone in Rittenhouse, or even us, might….step on a blade of grass the wrong way or something."

Rufus raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I get butterfly effect and all, but you might be taking it a bit far with that metaphor."

Wyatt sighed. "You know what I mean."

Lucy nodded. "Agreed, even though parts of me wish the media would talk about it, so that more good people could stand against Rittenhouse….it's still important to protect the secret of time travel, for now."

"I don't know," said Rufus…."I wouldn't mind watching somebody play me on NBC. It would be cool."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow at him.

"So these writers," Jiya began, "Write their stories to get the word out about what's going on….because the media won't take it seriously?"

Lucy shrugged. "As good a theory as any….I mean, I get that they want to write about it, what we do, it's pretty incredible….and I think there's lessons people could learn, about making the world a better place."

Rufus pointed to his tablet with a grin, "Yeah, lessons on making the world a better place. Because _that's_ why this rated-M story was written."

"You are not seriously reading another one of those, are you?" asked Wyatt.

"It's like I can't force myself to look away…."

"Lemme help you," Wyatt wrenched the tablet from his hands.

* * *

By late afternoon, Lucy was curled at one of the couch, Wyatt at the other, while Rufus

and Jiya were sitting against each other on the loveseat that was positioned at a ninety degree angle to the couch. She scanned her list of stories again, and the meager notes she had taken. They'd agreed on another hour of reading, and then another attempt at trying to figure it out. She suspected another hour of reading wouldn't put them any closer to answers than they were the hour earlier.

She stretched her feet out in front of her, rotating her ankles. She didn't want to be bent up like a pretzel any more….but she also wasn't sure where she should put her feet. She glanced to the other side of the couch, Wyatt seemed engrossed in his story, sipping at his beer. She weighed the possible outcomes in her head. _What the hell?_ She swung her legs up onto the couch, her feet ending basically in Wyatt's lap, given it wasn't exactly a large couch. She watched him for a moment, prepared to draw her feet back and apologise if necessary, but he didn't stop reading. He didn't stop reading, and shifted, so that her feet were _fully_ in his lap, then grabbed one of her feet with his free hand, slowly rubbing circles over her arch. _And there was absolutely nothing about their present position in the couch that suggested anything other than friends and work colleagues_ , she told herself. And if anyone tried to say otherwise-she glanced over at Jiya and Rufus, but both were focused on their tablets-then she would deny it.

She tried to return to her story, to read the next paragraph….but Wyatt's hand on her foot was distracting. And what was she doing, anyway? She tried to tell herself that she just wanted to stretch her legs, and that the impromptu foot massage was all _his_ idea….except that another part of her knew that it had been the type of response she'd hoped for, when she first stretched out. She closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the pressure against her foot….but also trying to center herself, to remind herself they were friends again, and any other thoughts would just….complicate things.

She opened her eyes again and looked up from her tablet. Wyatt was still reading, but something was….off. "Wyatt?"

He looked up at her, almost sheepishly. Then she realized why-his eyes were misty.

"You okay?"

He ducked his head again and squeezed her foot lightly. "Yeah. It's just this one….it's nice."

She watched as he combed his fingers through his hair, then looked back at her, a slight smile on his face. "Some of this stuff can….get to you."

"Show me?" she asked.

He said nothing for a moment. She suspected he was nervous to make himself vulnerable with her yet again-not that she could blame him. She glanced over at Rufus and Jiya again, they were still engrossed in their own work, oblivious to what was happening on the couch. When she looked back at Wyatt, he held her eyes for a moment, as though still weighing his decision….and then he shifted on the couch, gently placing her feet down and motioning for her to come closer.

So she did. She sat upright and slid over, until her thigh pressed against his. Then he swung his arm across the back of the couch, and she leaned fully against him to look at the tablet.

She read silently for a few minutes, eventually risking a glance at Wyatt's face-and found that he was still looking down at her warmly.

"What do you think?" he said softly.

"You're right," she knew her eyes were probably shining with an unshed tear or two as well, "I like this one too. It's so….hopeful-a family found."

"What, reading about your kids?" Rufus' voice came from across the room, breaking the moment.

"What?" she asked, brushing her sleeve across her face to dry her eyes as casually as possible, _how long had he been listening-and how had she not noticed?_

"Kids…." asked Wyatt, a slight strain in his voice, "No….this one….was about….my Mom."

"Oh," Rufus replied.

She should leave it there….she should leave it all right there….and she knew it. But Lucy couldn't help herself. "What do you mean, kids?"

Rufus shrugged, "You said _family_ ….and it's just that….well there's a whole bunch of stories about you guys….and kids…." he trailed off.

Realizing what he was getting at, Lucy felt a small wave of panic rising in her as she tried to guess at Wyatt's reaction and she straightened, breaking her contact with him on the couch.

"Nevermind." said Rufus.

She chanced a glance in Wyatt's direction then, but whatever negative reaction she had been expecting to see in his eyes….it wasn't there, he was still looking at her warmly….and what did that even mean? After everything today….she wasn't processing any of this well anymore.

Her train of thought was broken when Jiya stood and walked over.

"Here, trade ya' tablets, you should read this one."

She raised an eyebrow at her inquisitively, but it was clear her friend wasn't going to have anything more to say on the subject, so she shrugged and made the trade, and started to read. After a few minutes she felt Wyatt's eyes on her again so she looked up and smiled.

"Another good one?" he asked casually.

"Absolutely," she replied. "It's about Amy, we….get her back."

"Nice," he smiled, moving across the cushions to see her screen.

"You get to meet her too."

"Yeah? Do I like her?"

"Of course!"

"Does she like me?"

Lucy gave him the best version of his own smirk she could manage. "Guess you'll just going to have to read and find out, aren't you?"

"Okay," he nodded, one more here-and then I'm reading that story." She watched as he turned back to the screen, clicked on a new title, and then grimaced.

"What?"

"Oh….it's another one of those 'M' ones, sharing a bed in a snowstorm." He quickly swiped across the screen to a new title. "Argh, and another one….wait, _sex pollen_?"

"Ooh," said Jiya from across the room. "Who do those two stories feature?"

"What?" asked Wyatt, swiping again to another story.

"Are they about you and Lucy again?"

He glanced down at the screen and back at Lucy. Silence hung in the air for a moment, but then he shrugged and said, "Yeah."

"Huh. Too bad," said Jiya.

"Too bad?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping it was about Rufus an' me."

"You're right!" Rufus exclaimed. "Why does no one write about _our_ sex lives?"

"You're saying you want them to?" asked Wyatt.

"No," agreed Rufus. "But….guess I'm just feeling left out?"

"I'll write something about us for you," said Jiya. "Or film something," she said almost as an afterthought.

Rufus' eyes lit up.

Lucy shook her head. "Way too much info there."

"Sorry," Jiya shrugged.

Lucy decided it was well past time to change the subject again, and she glanced down at the paragraph she'd been reading. "There's a whole lot of holiday stories here-this one's a Halloween story."

"I read some Halloween-based stories too," said Rufus. "Love Halloween, still mad we missed it this year chasing Rittenhouse."

Lucy nodded at him. "I didn't mind….not a huge Halloween fan."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "I don't know...I don't like things like haunted houses."

"Well," said Jiya, "You haven't read enough of these stories then….I mean….haunted houses seem to turn out pretty well for you."

"What?" Lucy asked, puzzled.

"Nothing," smiled Jiya. Then she continued, motioning toward her screen. "This story's….interesting," she paused, waiting to ensure she had everyone's attention. "Apparently we all need to watch out because in this one, Wyatt's a Rittenhouse agent."

"What?" laughed Rufus.

"I mean it."

"Is it a joke?" asked Lucy.

"No," Jiya replied, "Like for real, he's Rittenhouse. I mean, it's not like he really _wants_ to be, but…." She trailed off, then shifted slightly to look directly at Wyatt. "Actually there's parts of this story that really make sense…."

"I'm not Rittenhouse, Jiya," Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"But isn't that exactly what a Rittenhouse agent would say?"

Lucy watched as Wyatt struggled to find something else to say, and then looked at her for support. "What are you looking at me for?"

"I'm not Rittenhouse!" he said again, exasperation sneaking into his voice, which caused Jiya to start giggling uncontrollably again.

"I'm not!" he sputtered.

Lucy looked between them, smiling herself, but decided to take pity on Wyatt and help him change the subject. She'd started a new story, and this one had a really great conversation between her a Jiya….it was about her non-existent-in-real-life relationship with Wyatt….but nobody else needed to know that. Instead, she said simply, "You know Jiya, I like all the stories where the two of us have some good talks. You seem to talk a lot of sense in these stories."

Jiya grinned, "I always do, don't I? I mean, you say that like it surprises you!"

Lucy laughed, "No, never surprised by you."

Rufus waved his tablet in JIya's direction then. "You know what else, Wyatt seems to do a lot of deep thinking in these stories."

"You say _that_ like it surprises you," Wyatt cut in.

"It surprises me when _any_ of the men in this bunker manage a deep thought," cut in Jiya.

"Seriously?" asked Rufus.

"Well….yeah," Jiya replied, doubling over in laughter.

Rufus looked helplessly at Lucy.

"Hey-I agree with her," she said, smiling sweetly at him. Which caused Jiya's laughter to only intensify.

"Okay….okay," she said, between fits of laughter. "It is now clear to me that I am way over-tired."

"You think?" asked Wyatt, shaking his head.

Lucy turned off her tablet. "I think we should give this stuff a rest for today."

"Agreed," said Rufus.

"Don't know that we're any closer to figuring it all out," groused Wyatt.

"No," Lucy said softly. "But I'm sure we will, eventually. For now, I don't think any of this poses an immediate threat-I mean, they've been writing for almost two years…."

Wyatt nodded. "Okay….I guess we chalk it up to one more mystery of time travel for today."

"Right," she said, nodding.

"So what now?" asked Rufus. "Flynn and Christopher should be back soon….should someone get dinner ready?"

"Actually," said Jiya, standing and stretching, "I think I'm done for today….it's been a long one." She looked pointedly at Rufus. "You should come to bed too."

Rufus shrugged. "Yeah, I guess we could use some sleep." He pulled himself off the couch and made to follow her."

"Wasn't thinkin' sleep," Jiya muttered.

Lucy covered her face with her hand, but the two had started down the hallway, and were already out of sight.

"Okay," Rufus' voice still managed to float into the living area, "Not gonna lie, it's a little weird that stories about our friends' love life got you all hot and bothered."

"Actually, it was mostly this one garcy thing…."

"Ew."

"If it's seriously a problem, then we can go back to separate rooms."

"Did I say that? I didn't say that!"

And then the living room was quiet again. Lucy looked toward Wyatt, whose look of mortification probably matched her own.

"Well," she said.

"Well," he answered.

"Let's….let's just…."

"Not talk about any of that?" he supplied.

"Deal." she said.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _A/N: Trying to find a creative way to ask you to review...but can't come up with anything other than traditional begging-so please use the box to tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy put her tablet down on the coffee table and pushed her head back against the couch cushions, closing her eyes. A dismayed grunt unintentionally escaped her lips.

"Hey, it's okay," Wyatt began, his voice lined with concern. "I mean—half the stuff Jiya says is just to get Rufus' goat….or my goat….don't let any of that bother you…."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "No—that's all fine. Well, not what I was thinking about, anyway. I was just thinking about," she waved at the tablets on the coffee table, " _This_ , again. All day reading—and I'm still not really any closer to understanding it than when we started. It's frustrating. I know you said just chalk it up to the mysteries of time travel and all….but it's frustrating, nonetheless."

He regarded her for a moment, then gave a quick shrug of his shoulders. "Sometimes….things just don't fit in neat packages….they just aren't meant for us to understand….not right now at least."

She laughed. Trying to imagine those same words coming out of Wyatt Logan's mouth when she had first met him. "Who's sounding all spiritual now?" She gentled her laughter into a small smile. "I know you're right….we can't understand everything. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

He laughed at that. "Cause it conflicts with your know-it-all title?"

"Maybe a little." She grinned. It felt so good, to be back to this level of comfort with him again.

"Look at it this way—even if we don't understand everything about the writing….I'm sure there's lots about it that you _do_ understand. Maybe some positives you can take out of this whole thing?"

She shrugged. "Sure. I….I like the way the writers….see me. It's nice to think somebody might see me that way….like they do."

He gave her a lazy smirk.

"What?"

"They see you the same way I do, Lucy—in all those different stories, in all those different crazy scenarios, I always recognized you."

"Oh," she replied softly. And although his reply had been sweet-she could feel some of that happy comfort she'd been feeling draining she wasn't quite sure what to do with that information—wasn't quite sure what to do with him _saying_ that information. She could feel her emotions bubbling now, just below the surface, but wasn't sure this was the best time for them to boil over in front of him—not after such a long and strange day. As she was attempting to calm her inner storm, he spoke again.

"One other thing's for sure." He nodded toward the tablets again, "Those writers….they all seem to think we make a pretty good team."

The earnestness on his face when he said it wasn't helping to calm her emotional storm. She bit her lip lightly, still set on the safest course through her personal storm. No way was she entertaining those other thoughts right now. "Right, the Time Team."

"True," he agreed, then turned his body so that he was facing her directly. "But I was meaning more you an' me as a team."

So apparently she _was_ going to be entertaining those thoughts now. She was silent for a second, wheels turning. This could go so badly—and what would she do then? But he was still looking at her with that earnest expression….maybe it was time for a little leap of faith. After all, there was no one she trusted more—if she couldn't have faith in him, then what did that leave her? "You an' me," she repeated.

He nodded in encouragement.

She worried her lip again between her teeth. If he was aware of her anxiety, he wasn't letting on. She steeled herself with a breath, refusing to meet his eyes. "Logan and Preston. Or….what was it they called us?"

"Lyatt," he said with sly grin.

 _Did he know what he was doing to her when he did that?_ But she laughed in spite of herself-the tension that had been mounting in her broke just a little-because it was ridiculous to think of _them_ having a couple-portmanteau. "Lyatt. Doesn't exactly role off the tongue." Tension now gone, she raised her gaze to meet his deep blues directly.

He winked at her— _Crap, he totally knew what he was doing_ —and smiled. "I think I could get used to it."

She felt her cheeks warm.

He slid closer to her on the couch, still facing her. And said nothing else. With certainty, Lucy realized that _wouldn't_ say anything else. Because he had already put himself out there, sitting on that grimy floor in the first bunker….and now it was her turn.

"These writers….these complete strangers….they seem pretty certain we can make a go of it."

He nodded.

She took another breath, "And I….we haven't really talked much about….that. Not since…."

"We were visited by our future selves and brought our friend back from the dead?"

"Yeah, not since that."

"I guess we've been busy," he shrugged.

"No," she said, inching closer to him until their knees were touching. "At least that's not why I haven't said anything." She dropped her gaze briefly to her hands, then back to his eyes. "I….I've been avoiding the discussion."

She saw a fleeting look of fear in his eyes at that admission, so she rushed ahead, not wanting him to misunderstand. "I've been avoiding….because it's still hard for me. Not being in control of all the variables." She took a breath, "I get….scared by the what ifs, the possibilities….the potential _not-good_ possibilities of having that talk-"

He cut her off, "I'm scared too….about what happens when we have that talk. I mean, I don't know why you put up with me at the best of times….and I messed things up between us so badly."

She sucked in a breath, and forced herself to look into his now uncertain eyes. "First of all—seems like we're having _that_ talk right now….so I guess both just busted through that fear hurdle. Secondly….things did get….messed up. But that doesn't mean it's permanent. And I understand, why you did the things you did."

He snorted. "You do? Because I'm not sure _I_ do."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You needed to believe in it….in her. Because to see the truth would have been too much, after everything else….would have been too awful. I would have done the same thing in that situation." She watched as he glanced down at his fingers, picking at a thread in the upholstery. "Besides which," she said, her voice becoming more firm—enough so that he brought his gaze back to hers. "Reading some of these stories….it's helped to clarify some things for me—things that I should have done differently during the….Jessica situation too."

"Lucy—don't think like that! You know these stories are likely just crap people have made up, right….mostly? I mean, through that whole thing, you didn't do _anything_ wrong."

"I know that."

He raised his eyebrow in question.

"I didn't do anything wrong, but when I read about some of these things that were definitely _not_ made up by the way….things that I actually said, things that I actually did….well, it became clear to me that I didn't make the situation any easier. That maybe sometimes there were better ways I could have responded." She trailed off, unsure of how to explain to him….but he was still gazing at her, waiting. She sucked in her breath, "I mean….I should have fought harder."

That certainly piqued his interest.

"Fought harder for what?"

"For what I wanted."

"Which is?"

She huffed out a breath. His nearness again affecting her in all kinds of ways that was not making verbal expression easy at this moment. "You've been reading this stuff all day too….I'm sure you know what I'm getting at."

He shrugged easily. "I don't care what this stuff" he indicated the tablets, "Says. I wanna know what _you_ think….what was it you wanted, that you think you should have fought harder for?"

Her eyes darted around the room. _Well Preston, you're here now, time to start fighting._ Eventually, she pulled her eyes back to him. "You….I mean, us. I should have fought harder for us." The sibilance of the word 'us' hung suspended in the air suspended between them, while she waited for some indication of a response from him.

After what seemed an eternity, he gave what looked like a sad smile.

"I didn't exactly give you an opening, before everything went to hell."

She nodded at him. "No, you didn't."

She saw his jaw set.

"Well, I should have. I should have been more honest with you from the start….honest with myself, about what I was feeling, what I wanted….but it just seemed….wrong, you know? I wanted to do the right thing….but the more I tried the more screwed up things became.

She nodded again.

"I didn't know what to do….my wife….but she wasn't my wife, not really. And not because she was Rittenhouse, not _just_ because of that. A wife is someone you share your life with, and we hadn't….not for six years….and sometimes I felt like I didn't even know her…. The only thing I did know was that….the way it was between me an' her? It was nothing like the way it was between us….I missed you so much." He rubbed his hand against his neck. "But I didn't know how to tell you that….or even if I should."

She smiled at him then, a hope rising in her she hadn't properly allowed herself to acknowledge in months. "I understand better what you were going through now, than before." She grimaced slightly, "But I realize that, even then? I think I…suspected what you were feeling." She worried her lower lip with her teeth. But I didn't know what that would mean-or how to deal with that…. But at the same time, I wasn't sure….so I didn't want to acknowledge it….in case I was wrong….it was easier not knowing, in some ways." She looked at him then, a small smile on her lips. "Though, the whole things probably sounds silly now…. You were pretty clear about your feelings, after….after things went to hell."

He smiled sheepishly. "I'll try to be more clear about my feelings….before things go to hell, in the future."

She couldn't help the grin that played at the corners of her lips at that statement. "That would be nice."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She sighed, "And I try to be better at doing the same."

He nodded, but she grew concerned as she saw a shadow move across his eyes.

"This….talk we're having," he motioned between the two of them. "This isn't just because of what you read in the stories, is it? I mean, don't let that influence what you think….even if they are writing about other timelines or what they think should happen….doesn't mean you have to go along with it if you don't want. Haven't we always said that if you don't like a future that's been predicted for you, you can rewrite it?"

She grinned at him then. "Sure, but I promise….this isn't about what we've been reading….at least, not _just_ about what we've been reading. I guess….consider the stories more of a prompt for all…." she mimicked his motioning between the two of them, "This. And, the thing is I _do_ like a lot of the possible futures they've written for me, and for us."

"You do?"

She nodded. "I like the 'us' they describe….the same as I liked the 'us' that I _thought_ I saw when we met our future selves. I like that us. I _want_ that us."

He nodded. "Those future versions of us weren't very forthcoming about the state of things between them in their time, were they?"

She chuckled. "Can you blame them?"

"Of course!" his easy smile dropped and he became serious again. "I want all of that too Luce, I want you."

She was pretty sure her insides had melted….with his words, with the look of desire and….love on his face. But something he had said….

"Luce?" she enquired.

"Yeah," he smirked. "Thought I'd try it out….they use it a lot in the stories….and, you know….just on the off chance it's fate or meant to be…." he trailed off. "Truth is, I've been wanting to use it for a long time now, I just never…. Do you hate it?"

She smiled shyly, and nudged his elbow with hers. "No, I kinda like it."

He nudged her elbow back. "I kinda like it too. So….where were we, _Luce_?"

She sighed, suddenly feeling more serious, and he reached toward her, smoothing an errant hair off of her cheek.

"So much….has happened," she began. "But I also know we can't live in the past. We have to keep looking forward. And I know enough about time….to know I've been ridiculous….wasting a single second of it….because…." she chewed at her lip.

"Because what?" he asked gently.

"Because I love you too."

She watched as the grin spread across his face, lighting his eyes….felt his hand brush up her arm and across her shoulder until it came to cradle the back of her head. There was a pause, and then he moved in, closing the distance between them as she did the same and their lips met-

-The outer door of bunker B slammed, and they startled apart from each other, Wyatt's hand still tangled in her hair as the sounds of Agent Christopher and Flynn bickering about delays in paperwork floated down the hall, getting closer by the second.

Lucy closed her eyes in mild dismay, the irony of time travellers having such bad timings circling through her br in for not the first time.

When she opened her eyes again, it was to see Wyatt smirking at her. "Wanna get out of here? Go somewhere more….private?"

She could feel the silly grin that was spreading across her face. "What did you have in mind?"

He shrugged, "I hear there might be some real grass outside those back doors—grass and sometimes even an actual sun patch."

"A sun patch?" she chuckled.

"M-hm, hear it can grow to be almost four feet wide in the late afternoon."

"Four feet!" she teased, "Sounds practically tropical."

Wyatt jumped to his feet. "What do you think? Carry on this conversation in the tropics ma'am."

She nodded, a slight giggle escaping her lips as she stood and piled the tablets on the coffee table. From the sounds of things, Christopher and Flynn had now taken their argument to the kitchen, and were quite likely headed their way next.

"Let's get out of here before we're asked to take sides in the Flynn-Christopher stand-off."

He nodded and reached for her hand as she placed her own tablet on the top of the uneven stack, her gaze holding on the electronic device longer than she had intended.

"What'cha thinking?" Wyatt asked.

She turned to look at him, about to tell him nothing-but hadn't she just agreed to be more open with him? So she told him. "Honestly, I was thinking about _them_ again….the people who write the stories. I love how they see us….I just….I still can't understand why they write what they do."

Wyatt moved a step closer, lightly gasping her hand, holding it between them, tracing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

She glanced down at the contact—it had been a long while since he'd done that.

He smiled at her. "Come on Professor-let's go find that sun patch….and talk." The way he squeezed her hand at that comment left no doubt in her mind that this time his version of 'talk' would be of a more….physical nature.

She returned the smile, and nodded, wordlessly.

Hands still joined, they walk toward the back door, the sounds of Flynn and Christopher's argument fading into the distance behind them.

As he opened the door and ushered her through to the exercise yard, Wyatt spoke again, not releasing her hand. "And, I don't know that I can answer your question, ma'am, about why they write."

She looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"Maybe they write for lots of reasons, maybe sometimes for no reason at all….I don't know why they write. But, after today?" he pulled her into his arms, touching her nose with his.

"I just know I'm glad that they do."

* * *

 _A/N: And I'm sure glad that you do, too! Thank you to all the amazing writers in this fandom for sharing your writing gifts and imagination with us!_

 _PS-Sorry about the interrupted kiss and lack of resolution about what happened in the sun patch...but this thing was already too long...and I bet you can all use your imaginations to fill in those Lyatt blanks!_


End file.
